Paradis éternel
by Flamyoi
Summary: [Adam X Eve] Prompt: Décris le Paradis.


_OS écrit pour le NaNoWriMo de novembre 2016, sur le même prompt qu'Oxeneo._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

La pièce est silencieuse, c'est inhabituel. Adam est encore couché, las des événements des derniers jours et de notre récent retour à Tanger. Il est étendu sur les draps du lit à baldaquin, les rideaux légers ondulent doucement. Je n'ai plus sommeil et j'ai besoin de m'activer pour ne plus réfléchir.

Dans l'escalier, mes livres semblent m'appeler. Ceux que j'ai emmenés à Detroit sont encore rangés dans les valises, je n'ai eu pas le cœur d'y toucher, comme si ça pouvait m'aider à nier le passé.

Un livre, pourtant, retient mon attention. Un livre en anglais, acheté dans la rue alors que nous vivions à Londres avec Adam. Je l'ouvre et mon regard se pose sur une photographie qui sert de marque-page, celle de notre avant-dernier mariage. Je passe mon pouce sur le visage d'Adam et souris. Son expression est sérieuse, comme toujours sur les photos. Il porte un costume noir, et je porte une robe blanche chargée de bijoux. C'était le premier mariage auquel Christopher Marlowe assistait.

Adam l'avait rencontré avant la mort de William Shakespeare et nous nous étions fréquentés de plus en plus au fil des décennies.

Christopher, cher Christopher. Son esprit de contradiction était tel qu'il ne vint à Tanger pour la première fois que lors d'un de nos voyages.

La photographie de notre dernier mariage, avant qu'Adam n'aille s'exiler à Detroit pour renouer avec la musique - et fuir les humains - est plus lumineuse, d'autant plus qu'elle est en couleur. Elle est enveloppée dans le foulard en soie que je portais dans mes cheveux ce jour-là. J'ai gardé également la robe brodée. Adam est en costume noir, plus léger et plus moderne que celui de Londres.

Nous avons beaucoup voyagé, jusqu'à trouver des endroits qui nous convenaient. Mais même dans ces cas-là, il était toujours nécessaire de bouger, deux ou trois fois par siècle au moins, afin de ne pas attirer inutilement l'attention. En seulement une décennie à Detroit, Adam a rassemblé plus de curieux autour de lui que nous deux les cinquante dernières années. La fuite a été cette fois un peu précipitée et un peu plus douloureuse qu'à l'accoutumée.

Vous me demanderez quel sens trouve la vie lorsque tous les repères qu'on a disparaissent à une allure folle, lorsque tout ce qu'on pensait savoir n'est plus vrai un battement de cil plus tard. Justement, ce qui donne du sens, c'est ce qui vous ancre dans le présent, et dans mon cas, il s'agit d'Adam.

Nous continuons à nous retrouver malgré nos séparations. Nous continuons à avoir besoin l'un de l'autre, envers et contre tout. Nous avons assisté à des pans d'histoire incroyables - même si Adam en a manqué un certain nombre. Le XXIe siècle offre des possibilités inouïes en termes de communication, bien que le romantisme des lettres écrites à la plume me manque parfois.

La musique d'Adam plaît au gens. Elle transmet tant de choses... Pour moi qui le voit composer et qui suis à ses côtés depuis longtemps, pour les gens qui le prennent pour un excentrique musicien reclus chez lui. Elle transmet son expérience, son impression de cette vie riche et qui lui semble trop difficile à porter.

Bien entendu, personne d'autre que Christopher et moi ne sait ce qui se cache derrière la mélancolie des reprises d'anciennes chansons et les accords lancinants de violon. Qui le pourrait, qui serait à même de croire cette vérité ?

Quand on a vécu aussi longtemps que nous, on ne croit plus en grand-chose, sinon en l'Amour - et nous sommes chanceux sur ce point. L'idée de Dieu ne nous fait rien, de même que les menaces de souffrance éternelle. Évidemment, point de salut ou de paradis pour nous, ces siècles d'existence ne se sont pas faits sans heurts ni péchés. Adam a toujours trouvé ironique l'origine biblique de nos prénoms couplée avec son désintérêt total pour la religion, ainsi que mon propre intérêt dénué de foi.

Qui voudrait aller au Paradis, de toute manière ? Enfin, qui voudrait faire autant de sacrifice dans l'espoir mince de quelque chose de meilleur dans l'après-vie? À de nombreuses reprises dans l'histoire, des prédicateurs ont réussi par leurs menaces à effrayer suffisamment les gens. Mais je crois que la liberté, le choix de pouvoir faire ce qu'on veut de sa vie est bien plus important que ça.

Il faut respecter les règles, juste assez pour ne pas avoir de problème. S'ils s'avèrent inévitables, la fuite rend les choses plus faciles. Choisir où vivre, avec qui, et comment, c'est extrêmement précieux. Je suis reconnaissante de cette opportunité qui nous a été offerte, même si je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que nous n'avons rien fait pour le mériter. Nous nous sommes battus, nous avons passé des siècles à essayer de garder notre secret sans qu'il se retourne contre nous.

Aujourd'hui, la fin semble plus proche que jamais. Elle n'est pas encore pour tout de suite, mais d'avoir perdu Christopher nous a montré que même notre existence hors norme devrait un jour s'arrêter.

Alors jusque-là nous devons continuer à profiter de notre propre version du Paradis, cette liberté dans le présent.

* * *

 _C'est venu tout seul en lisant le prompt. C'est intéressant de prendre la voix d'Eve pour écrire._

 _Merci d'avoir lu_


End file.
